1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bulb fixing apparatus, and more particularly, to a fixing apparatus for a high intensity discharge (HID) bulb.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, high intensity discharge (HID) bulbs are more and more popular in car lights. The HID bulbs are assembled inside a reflector of a car light apparatus, and the reflector includes a reflecting part at a front end for reflecting light, and a mounting part connected at a rear end of the reflecting part and for assembling the bulb. In the assembly, a pin of the HID bulb is assembled to and combined with the mounting part. However, the pin types of different specifications of HID bulbs are not the same, and the common HID bulbs on market are in specifications such as D15, DIR, D2S, D2R, D3S, D3R, D4S, and D4R. Among others, the bulb bodies of the D1S, D1R, D3S, and D3R have been assembled with a starter, so their shapes and sizes are different from those of the bulbs of the D2S, D2R, D4S, and D4R specifications which are not assembled with a starter.
In order to fix and mount HID bulbs of different pin patterns, the mounting part of the reflector must be designed in structure according to the HID bulb type to be mounted. Therefore, the reflectors for mounting D1S and D1R bulbs cannot be used for mounting D2S and D2R bulbs, and vice versa. Therefore, the conventional reflectors lack a uniform and standardized design, different reflectors can be only used for mounting bulbs of particular types, and the mounting parts of the reflectors are complicated in structure, resulting in the disadvantage of high manufacturing cost.